Princess Rose and the Spell of Anoria
by Skywalker Fan Girl
Summary: Thirteen year old Isabella Gomet lives in London. She is sick from the flu that has been going around in her school. She has to stay in bed but even lying down, magic can happen. She is a typical teenage girl. She likes to watch TV and talk to her friends on the phone. But when her mother gives her a special book, Isabella is taken on an amazing adventure that will change her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! I want to thank you for taking the time to read my story. I intend to make it a long ongoing story. It'd you liked it I would highly appreciate comments. If you happen to see any grammar or spelling issues please tell me in a comment. I made this story up by myself and I am considering making a second book but whatever. Enjoy!**_

Princess Rose and the Spell of Anoria

Chapter 1

The Book

On an afternoon in London there lived a thirteen year old girl, who's name was Isabella, though everyone just called her Belle or Bella. It was closing in towards the middle of January. In fact it was January 17, 1995. Bella had the stomach flu, which I believe she got at school. It had been very cloudy that morning and by this time of the day, it had started to snow. Now then, let me tell you about this girl.

As I said she lived in London. Her parents were very kind people and raised their children to be good and right. Bella had a little sister called Helen and a new kitten called Serene. But the most interesting person in this story is Bella's mother, Grace who was thirty-two.

Anyways on this day, something very magical happened to Bella. As she was lying in her bed talking to one of her friends on the phone while watching her favorite Disney movie, her mother came into her room.

"Hello Bella. How are you feeling?" she asked sitting on the side of Bella's bed.

"Better mom. What was the Tiana? Oh I know!" Bella said.

Grace stood up,and then suddenly swiped the phone right out of Bella's hand.

"Hey!" Bella cried sitting up.

"Hello Tiana. This is Bella's mom. I'm afraid Bella can't speak with you anymore today. Good bye," she said hanging up on Tiana. Then she grabbed the TV remote and pressed the power button.

"Mom! Hey cut it out!" Bella yelped.

"Isabella Marie Gomet! You've spent these past two days talking to Tiana and Miley while watching TV! Why don't you read a book or talk with your sister. I could even bring the kitten in and your could hold her," Grace said.

"But mom! That stuff is sooo boring. I'm sick and I would like to do what I want," Bella said.

Grace sighed and looked down at her daughter.

"Can you please at least try to do something different?" Grace asked.

"Like what?" Bella huffed.

"Like reading my old fantasy book. It was actually my favorite childhood book. I think you will like it," said Grace going over to Bella's bookshelf, which was very dusty.

"Fine. But if I don't like it, may I finish my movie?" Bella asked.

"Ok," Grace replied a bit coldly.

Grace held the book out to her daughter and Bella snapped it out of her fingers.

"I'll see you later. Oh and if you do happen to like the book, don't forget to use your imagination," Grace said and closed the door.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry mom!" Bella rolled her eyes opening the book.

Her eyes looked at the front page. It read "Princess Rose and the Spell of Anoria."

"This better not be something like the '"Princess and the Frog," Bella fussed.

She turned the title page which led to the Table of Contents. There was at least twenty chapters which all had a fancy design on the end just before the page number. She turned that page and a rather remarkable thing was there. It was a golden key. It was tied to the page by a pretty red ribbon. Bella stared at it for a good minute before she finally snapped back to the real world. She placed her fingertips on the key. The touch sent a shiver up and down her spine. It felt almost... magical. A jolt of excitement made her flip the page and she began to read chapter one of "Princess Rose and the Spell Anoria."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Legends of Magelica and Anoria

In the peaceful land of Magelica lived a King and Queen and their four daughters. The Kings name was Zincrion and the Queens name was Nafella. Their four daughters, Raina, Elina, Rose, and Belle, were all of course princesses of Magelica. All of them were kind and were easily to be trusted. All of them were gentle, elegant, faithful and never would have dreamed on going somewhere without permission. Well all of them except for Rose. Although her name sounded graceful and sweet, she was tough and would have rather gone exploring in the Dark Woods of Oria than have to go to a four hour ball.

The Dark Woods of Oria was not a normal forest. It had wild animals, sometimes evil crossbreeds, that lived there. All the animals in the forest had been ordered by the Sorcerer of Anoria to eat anyone who entered this forest. Unless you have not already guessed, this dark forest keeps people from the sorcerer's palace. People believe that the forest is enchanted and that if you go into it, you will become one of those horrible crossbreeds. This frightened all the people of Magelica and so they wouldn't go near the forest.

But it didn't scare Rose one bit. As a mater a fact she would have loved to go into Anoria. One chance to look upon the dark castle was one of her biggest dreams. She told her sister that, "I would much rather be one of those crossbreeds than sit here and order people around."

"Don't be silly Rose. There's lots to do here," her older sister Raina said.

"Yeah this place is fun until you've explored every inch of it at least three times!" Rose exclaimed.

"Well then don't go exploring. Play with dolls or practice your ballroom dancing. There's lots to do, you just haven't found it," Raina said calmly.

"But that stuff is for little girls Raina! I'm thirteen now. I really don't want to end up riding in a pretty little diamond carriage, wearing a golden dress and silver tiara! That's just being spoiled and lazy," Rose shouted and stomped out of Raina's room.

The king and queen forbid anyone to go into the forest. But I don't really think they needed to address that law because no one would ever even think about going there if the valued their lives. Rose did of course, but she was a bored little princess looking for an adventure.

"Why do all my sisters have to be so pretty and perfect? I wish I knew someone who would be willing to have a big a adventure with me and go into the Dark Woods of Oria. I wonder if there is a tunnel or secret passage that you can use to get to Anoria. In Legends it been said, that if one soul is brave enough to enter the forest and get to the palace of Anoria, their one wish will be granted. Ohh I know what I would wish for! A friend who would want to do something rather than, "Play with dolls" or "Ballroom dancing." Ughh!" Rose complained.

One day when Rose was walking around the palace grounds, she found something. She was going to make her wish of the day, in the Royal Garden pond. Every month she was given a few coins, and since there was nothing she wanted that money could buy, she would whisper her wish and then flip the coin into the pond. Today though she had a very unusual wish.

"I wish to be able to journey to the Sorcerers palace in Anoria," she whispered. Then up went the coin and with a splash it fell in the water.

"_This one will come true. I just know it_," Rose thought standing up to go to the Water Fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading. I really hope you like this story so far. I also apologize for the chapters being short. I really to try to put as much detail as I can in them. Anyways, Chapter 3! Enjoy! _**

Chapter Three

The Jeweled Chest

The Palace Garden was one of Rose's absolute favorite places in the whole world. She loved walking down through the rows of Iris, Tulips, Daffodils, Roses, and Poppy flowers. She also loved the greenhouse where the gardeners grew more tropical plants like Hibiscus, Banana Trees, Wild Roses, Palm Trees, and Orchids. In the greenhouse there was a Water Fall where lots of pink and white Lilies grew. On the hottest of the summer days, Rose would go to the Water Fall and dip her hot feet in the refreshing water.

When she arrived at the Water Fall, she took off her shoes, lifted her light pink skirt, and put her hot feet in the cold water. The smooth pebbles beneath and between her toes eased any aches she might have had in her feet.

"Ouch!" she cried, plopping down on the grassy bank.

She grabbed hold of her ankle and looked at the bottom of her foot. Her jaw dropped open when she saw what had poked her in the foot. She plucked it off the sole of her foot and then dropped her aching foot back in the icy water. She only had to look at it for a moment before she realized what it was. It was a perfectly cut miniature Sapphire. It shown a deep blue as the sun reflected off its polished edges.

"I wonder where this came from?" Rose thought aloud.

She moved her feet aside and looked where she thought she had stepped on the Sapphire. She almost didn't expect to see anything, but a brilliant red caught her eye. Her hands darted into the water and she began to shove the pebbles aside. In a few seconds she had uncovered the most beautiful thing Rose had ever seen. It was a small wooden box that had all kinds of Rubies, Emeralds, Sapphires, Amethysts, and Diamonds on it. She stared at the box for nearly half a minute and didn't even bother about opening it.

"What a beautiful chest. I wonder what is inside of it?" Rose said to herself.

She began feeling around the box, looking for a latch or something. After a few seconds, her fingers ran across a big Diamond with a golden latch under it. She turned the Diamond and latch toward herself and lifted the lock. She slowly opened the the lid. Inside was the very last thing she had expected. The inside of the chest was cushioned and was covered in a dark red velvet cloth. And lying on the velvet was a golden key. Rose slowly reached forward to touch it. Her fingers tingled when she touched it.

"This is magical! I can just feel it," Rose whispered running her fingertips up the hilt of the key.

"Hey! Wait a minute," Bella said aloud flipping to the beginning of the book. She went back to the indentured page with the key tied to it.

"Is this the same key?" she wondered aloud, cocking her head to one side.

She placed her fingers all the way around hilt. Instantly Bella felt something she never had felt before. Magic. It surged through her and she felt like she wasn't in her comfy bed with a cold atmosphere any longer. Also her stomach didn't feel so terrible anymore. She now felt very hot and sweaty in her flannel pajamas. Suddenly she fell with a loud thump on the ground. Had she been flying? Was she lying on... grass? What was going on?

"Oh my! Who are you?" asked a voice.

Bella looked up into hazelnut eyes and gasped.


End file.
